


We're here

by donttouchtheneednoggle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Ghosts, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, i need to be kept away from that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle
Summary: After Percival comes back to Camelot, he isn't alone.
Relationships: Elyan/Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Elyan/Percival (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Lancelot & Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	We're here

Percival doesn’t remember much about coming back to Camelot, or about how he came to be lying in his bed.

He doesn’t remember much at all actually.

There’s a blur of endless green, rippling water and a scream that goes on and on.

Nothing else, but it doesn’t matter. He’s here now. Gwaine's here, of course he is, and Elyan too.

_Hello, Elyan._

He doesn't know why he needs to say it, why it needs remarking on. It’s just nice to see him, he supposes. It always is.

Elyan smiles his soft, glowing smile and reaches down to cradle his jaw, thumb skimming over his cheekbone. Percival turns his head to kiss his wrist, and then Gwaine’s pouting because he's not getting any attention.

Grinning, Percival takes his hand and twines their fingers together, pulling him down to lie with him.

Elyan rolls his eyes and punches Gwaine playfully in the side, and Gwaine hooks his foot round him and pulls him on top of them so they end up in a laughing heap on the bed.

Gwaine’s huge grin lights his face and he presses his grin against Percival’s neck, his jaw, his lips, and his stubble tickles but Percival doesn’t care.

Still smiling, Elyan kisses his mouth and then his cheek and pulls the blanket over them, and Percival loops his arms round them and drifts off, peaceful.

He is woken up by Leon knocking on his door. His curls are all mussed up and his eyes have deep dark rings under them. He says it’s Gwen’s coronation.

Oh. Arthur. He’d forgotten.

He feels bad for forgetting as he pulls on his armour.

At the coronation Leon stands beside Gwen, Gaius off to one side. He himself stands in front of them, Elyan and Gwaine either side of him. There's someone missing, but he can’t think who.

 _Long live the Queen_ , everyone is saying, and his lips move to say it too.

Elyan and Gwaine look sad but proud. He supposes he is too.

When he gets back to his room there is a surprise. Lancelot is there waiting for him.

It makes sense, Percival supposes. Now Arthur is dead, whatever strife had kept him away no longer matters. He's happy to see him.

It’s been a while, he knows that, but Lance looks just the same. His eyes are sad too, but he hugs him tightly and his smile is the same steady smile. They sit and talk about nothing much. It’s nice.

Leon comes to see him sometime that afternoon. He's talking to him, but for some reason his words are just a buzzing sound. Still, Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot are all listening attentively, with sad, affectionate looks on their faces, so Percival tries to act like he can understand him.

Maybe it works, because Leon puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles encouragingly before he leaves. Lancelot goes soon after, hugging him tight again and promising sincerely to be back in the morning.

He settles down in bed with Elyan and Gwaine. Elyan wraps his arms round him so his back is against his chest, and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. Gwaine wraps his arms round him too and buries his face in his chest. Percival tangles his hand in Gwaine's hair and reaches up to stroke Elyan's cheek.

 _Glad you're here,_ he whispers. He's not sure why. Weren't they always here?

Elyan brushes another kiss just beneath his ear, and Gwaine lifts his head to press his lips against his forehead.

_We're here. Promise._

_As long as you need us._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated :D
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
